


A Servant of Three Masters

by CaffeinatedFlumadiddle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Humor, Dark Merlin (Merlin), Enchanted Merlin, Episode: s04e06 A Servant of Two Masters, Gen, Humor, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Powerful Merlin (Merlin), but i tried, idk how well humor and angst work together, kinda creepy, the boy is not fucking around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle/pseuds/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle
Summary: A different take on what could have happened when Morgana used fomorroh on Merlin.
Comments: 89
Kudos: 1783
Collections: Canon Doesn't Spark Joy





	A Servant of Three Masters

**Author's Note:**

> It is finally here. If you follow me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/caffeinatedflummadiddlebutmerlin) you know this idea is forever old, but that's okay. Also, special shout out to[ forty2-bottlesofrum ](https://forty2-bottlesofrum.tumblr.com)for being my beta for this work! Enjoy spooky Merlin!

Arthur wasn't sure what he expected when a druid requested an audience with him. The note handed to him felt urgent. The writing was shaky, line wobbling and ink smeared from the words being rushed. The entire ordeal was concerning. Arthur hadn't been actively pursuing druids - especially not during his own reign - but his father's legacy still kept them deep in the shadows of his kingdom. For one to be seeking him out... It could suggest something more frightening than Uther Pendragon being on the horizon, and Arthur wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"My lord," Agravaine began, sounding genuinely surprised as he rounded the corner to stand in front of him. "Are you... certain you wish to meet this man? He's a magic user," he pointed out as if that wasn't on the forefront of Arthur's mind. Internally sighing, he stared at his uncle. He was really too exhausted to be questioned on his judgement at the moment. Usually, it would be Merlin asking these questions. Except Merlin was gone. Patrols found no trace of him. Arthur and Gwaine's search found nothing. He was gone and, personally, Arthur found that his uncle replacing him in bothering Arthur on political matters without permission was not satisfactory.

"Yes," he said shortly, "Bring him to me."

So here they were.

The druid wasn't particularly intimidating. He was small with wiry hair, big eyes, and trembling hands that were holding out a glowing stone as if it might burn him.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, raising his hand so his guards lowered their weapons.

"I..." the man said and flinched away. "The witch. She got him. She got him and so when he asked me to help, I..." he whispered and his lower lip trembled. "I would have saved him if I could!" he almost shrieked, "But the witch... Her power far exceeds my own," he managed. From beside him, Agravaine tensed. Arthur didn't blame him. A name hadn't been said, but a powerful witch probably meant Morgana. "He looked scared," the druid added on, voice lowering with shame. From their position next to the guards, his knights were frowning, seemingly as lost to the conversation as Arthur was.

"Who?" he asked. The druid shifted, still holding out the stone as if hoping Arthur would just grab it from him.

"Emrys."

The name didn't mean anything to Arthur, but Agravaine gave a sharp intake.

"Emrys?" Arthur repeated, making an internal note to ask his uncle about his reaction later. "I'm not familiar with the name. What does this have to do with the stone you're holding?" he asked, nodding to the swirling colors pounding fiercely against the... Was it a jewel technically? It was by far the most magical thing Arthur had seen in his life, but he tried to remain as calm as possible within its presence. The druid opened and closed his mouth a few times before taking a long breath.

"Lady Morgana has implanted a fomorroh into Emrys. It will be her way of getting him to kill you," he said. Again, Agravaine shifted.

"A fomorroh?" his uncle repeated, cutting the man off with a note of suspicion in his voice, "Into... _Emrys?"_ he asked and stepped a bit closer. "You're sure? The man the witch did this to was Emrys?" he asked again. The druid stared - eyes shifting from Arthur to Agravaine with the first wave of askance Arthur had seen on him before entering the room. Finally, he nodded.

"As she prepared the fomorroh, Emrys told me that there was a stone on the table he had enchanted, and it must be delivered to you. It is all he could do to keep you safe," he said and finally put down the stone and slid it closer to Arthur's feet. The guards tensed - raising their spears in warning, but the druid had already stumbled back. "I've done my duty to Emrys," he announced and bowed lowly, "So with that, I ask to take leave."

Arthur honestly felt like this conversation was much too lacking to allow such a thing.

"I... don't wish to frighten you," he finally said and nodded towards Leon. His knight walked over, putting on a leather glove before picking up the stone. When nothing happened, he gave it to Arthur. After a few moments of tense silence in which Arthur studied it over critically, the room relaxed. "I know Camelot has not always been... amiable to your kind," he continued as if nothing happened. The druid flinched. "But I offer you my full protection now. If you truly came here to aid in my safety, then I owe you a great debt. Might I ask you to stay within the castle until the threat passes? I feel as though you might have information that could prove helpful," he said, offering what he hoped to be a reassuring smile.

The druid did not look too thrilled by this prospect.

"Emrys is loyal to you, my king," he finally said, "Therefore, I suppose I must agree to this request."

The stone flickered at the words.

The next stop - as always - was to Gaius. Arthur didn't dare to voice it aloud, but he was fairly certain if anything happened to the man, then they would not only lose their physician, but the one person who seemed to know about half the threats in Camelot. He had kind of assumed that Merlin might take up that mantle after Gaius' time but... Well. Now wasn't the moment to dwell on such things.

"Foolish children," Gaius whispered, turning the stone in his hands thoughtfully. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before giving a small nod. "Your majesty, I..." he began and fell silent once more. "Yes," he finally said and put the stone down, "I know what the threat is."

"Great!" Leon said, shoulders slumping in relief. He beamed at where Percival was also standing in the doorway. "How do we stop it?"

Gaius didn't smile back.

"Come sit," he said instead, gesturing to a few seats open by the crackling fire. Arthur hesitated, but figured if anyone could order him about... It would be Gaius. He pulled out a chair and waited as Percival and Leon did the same. "A fomorroh is a dangerous magical tool used to possess its victims. Morgana has probably used it to brainwash Emrys into killing you," he said slowly and swallowed. "However, she wouldn't have known who Emrys was. She thinks she is sending an assassin into Camelot when in reality... I'm not sure even she knows what exactly she has created. Rest assured, there is very little standing in the way of mass destruction," he told them grimly. Leon's previous excitement was immediately dampened. Arthur couldn't blame him. The words were somber.

"Do you know how to stop it?" he asked. Gaius bit his lip.

"This stone will buy you time. He was clever to use it," Gaius said, a bit of fondness creeping weakly into his tone. "Many years ago, a sorcerer called Cornelius Sigan was freed within Camelot. Emrys used his magic to overpower him and force his soul back into a stone," Gaius said and folded his hands in front of him. "He seems to have taken the same idea here. This," he said, gesturing to the glowing jewel, "Is part of Emrys' soul, untouched by fomorroh. My guess is that it is the part of him that is fond of you. He can't kill you if that part of himself remains intact instead of being devoured by the fomorroh," Gaius continued as Arthur reeled. _Fond?_ Arthur had never met this Emrys for him to be fond. Also, why couldn't he just put his whole soul in there? Or was there some technicality that prevented that?

Maybe these questions weren't the most pressing given the circumstances, but still.

"That's... good, right? So he won't hurt Arthur?" Percival interjected. "And that's why the druid gave it to Arthur. Who better to protect it than the one person he can't hurt?" he shrugged. Leon gave a hum of agreement. Gaius didn't seem as enthused.

"It is a good temporary solution. However, the fomorroh is going to realize there is part of him untainted, and it will become obsessed with getting it," he said, nodding to the stone, "And my guess is that he's managed to save the part of himself that wanted _Arthur_ alive... Not you. Not the other knights. Not Camelot," he warned. Percival grimaced at that. "He might not kill Arthur, but he will tear this kingdom brick by brick to get that stone and destroy it. Then, he... Well. He'll kill you," he added to Arthur with a helpless shrug.

Wonderful.

"So we kill the fomorroh," Leon said and Percival pointed at him with a nod of agreement.

"That would be the best solution," Gaius agreed, "It would kill the snake inside of him. However, we don't know where the rest of the fomorroh is. All of it must be destroyed to keep it from regrowing," he said. Ah. Right. Arthur bit his lip, thinking. He had no clue where Morgana might be, but...

"Send a guard to tail Agravaine," Arthur told his knights. Percival and Leon both blinked. "His reaction to hearing Emrys' name makes me think it isn't the first time he heard it," he said, feeling his chest crumble slightly. He didn't want his uncle to be a traitor - he didn't _believe_ such a thing could be true... But it was one of the only leads he had at the moment. "Also, the druid was the one who aided Emrys. He should know where the fomorroh is. Get patrols out there immediately while we find a way to keep this safe," he reasoned, gesturing to the jewel. Gaius nodded. Though... Based on the way he was twisting his hands, there was more to say. Arthur waited.

"If Emrys really does come here..." he trailed off and looked at Arthur. "I should prepare you for a shock," he said, voice going soft enough that Arthur had to lean in to hear him clearly. "It is not the name he goes by here."

"We know of him, then?" Leon asked, brow raising, "A sorcerer? Within Camelot's walls?"

Gaius pressed his lips into a thin line. For a moment, Arthur thought he would stop talking, but after a couple moments of painful silence he spoke again.

"Merlin," he said and then flinched as if he had gone against his very being to even utter the name. Arthur frowned.

"What about Merlin?" he asked. Gaius stared at him. Several minutes passed before Arthur realized what the implication was. "...I," he laughed and shook his head. "Gaius. Don't joke about something like that. Merlin is still missing," he said, a little taken aback that Gaius would say such a thing when his ward's life was in such a questionable state. Gaius didn't respond. "No." He shook his head. "That's not possible," he said and turned to Leon and Percival. Both were staring, mouths parted slightly open as they seemed to digest the suggestion that... No. "I've known Merlin for years. He's not a sorcerer. I would know," he told them all firmly. Silence followed. "You... He's not," Arthur said and stood up to pace, "No. That's not possible."

More silence.

"He wanted to tell you himself," Gaius finally said, and Arthur pointed at him as if that might stop the words. "Your majesty, I know this hard to take in, but you need to understand he is powerful and dangero-"

"Merlin is not dangerous," Arthur muttered and was cut off by a low rumbling. His first thought was thunder, but the trembling of the ground and blue skies outside seemed to contradict that. Gaius grimaced.

"As kind and good as Merlin is... I think you are about to see otherwise," he said solemnly. Leon and Percival both put their hands on their swords, moving quickly to the window. Arthur followed and from outside the window he was able to make out about fifty of his men running outside of the castle to surround a long figure standing in the middle of the citadel. Arthur felt the blood drain away.

Merlin.

He looked at Leon helplessly. Maybe... Maybe this was just Merlin finding his way back. He had been missing for so long. In fact, despite everything, Arthur felt a stab of relief at seeing him. He was alive. He was safe. He was-

The guards collapsed.

"Oh," Percival frowned, "That... isn't good," he noted as they watched Merlin step over some bodies to enter the front of the castle. "I'm going to get the druid to send those patrols out," he said and ducked out of the room as Leon grabbed the stone and stuffed it into Arthur's hands.

"We need to get you somewhere safe," he said, tugging on his arm. There was another rumbling that shook the castle, sending dust flying everywhere. Gaius grabbed his kit and some potions, presumably to help whatever the Hell had happened to the group in front of the castle. He didn't have time to ask with Leon pushing him out of the room.

Merlin. _Merlin?_

"Arthur!" a voice sang, light and horrifyingly teasing. Merlin's voice. Or some... weird, cold version of it. It echoed down the halls - though Arthur had absolutely no idea where it was coming from. The stone suddenly felt warm in Arthur's hand. "I know you're in here!" he called and Leon's hand tightened around his arm, tugging a bit more firmly as he led him down the intertwining halls through various twists and turns. Shock seemed to be reigning at the moment, making his entire body cold. "Come now. I hear you've been looking for me! At least say hello!" Merlin laughed. Laughed. That wasn't the right word. Merlin didn't laugh like that. Arthur had never heard him laugh like that. It was too... He shook his head, unable to think of words to even properly describe the sound.

"Let me go," he said finally when they rounded a corner to find Elyan and Gwaine sprinting towards them. Both looked pale, eyes wide and absently glancing around as they shuffled closer to where Leon had finally released Arthur's arm. "Are you two okay?" he asked. Gwaine opened and closed his mouth a few times before Elyan spoke.

"Merlin," he said and shook his head. "Merlin, he... I..." his voice broke for a moment and he took a breath, "Something is very wrong with him," he finally decided. Leon snorted. Yeah... Yeah, that felt like an understatement. "He's using magic!" Elyan added on to back his claim. Arthur nodded numbly. Yes, it would appear so. Gwaine was looking warily at Arthur before giving a small nod of affirmation.

"He wants the stone," Leon said, nodding to the rock in Arthur's hands, "We have to keep it from him until patrols find this weird snake-looking thing and kill it."

"How long will that take?" Gwaine asked. Nobody answered. "Awesome," he muttered. "Alright, evil Merlin. Great. We got this. Can we all agree _not_ to kill him?" he asked. Arthur was about to respond when that _awful_ laugh cut them all off.

"Aw, that's sweet. Do you think you can?"

This was fine, this was fine, this was fine-

"Merlin," Leon said and tugged Arthur back. Merlin was at the end of the hall - the flag behind him a stark juxtaposition of color compared to the... drained version of Merlin in front of them. It was hard to pinpoint exactly what was different. His hair was the same. His eyes. His skin. His size - all the same. Still, there was something so profoundly different. Like looking at a twin of some sort. This just wasn't Merlin. "Listen to me. I know you-" Leon began, but Merlin lifted a finger to his lips. His eyes flashed gold, and immediately Leon stopped talking. Arthur spun towards him, heart stopping as Leon's hand went to his throat in alarm.

"No," Merlin shook his head, "I think you should listen instead," he said and took a step towards them. "This doesn't have to be hard. You have something I want. Give it to me," he said. His eyes flashed gold again and Leon coughed, voice apparently regained as he collapsed to the floor, gasping. "Please," Merlin added, a smile curling at his lips. Elyan rose his sword.

"We don't want to fight."

"Oh, you won't," Merlin reassured him and took another step forward. "I can just kill you," he shrugged, and the words seemed to jolt Arthur from his stupor. He stepped forward - putting himself between his knights and Merlin as he held up the stone.

"But then you won't get this," he said and held it up. Merlin paused, eyes widening as he licked his lips, "Because I'm pretty sure you can't kill me without destroying it, and I'm not handing this over if you kill them," he said firmly. The previous eagerness in Merlin's eyes withered.

"You think I need to kill you to get that from your hands?" he asked flatly. "You're not stupid, Arthur. I know that much," he said and took another step. The floor cracked beneath his feet. Gwaine gave a sharp intake. "I don't even need to kill them," he said with a nod towards the knights. "What's your preferred method here? I torture one until you give it to me? I could..." he looked around, "Bring the castle down? Maybe just-" he snapped his fingers, and the stone immediately jerked against Arthur's grasp, "Summon it?" He grinned.

Arthur tightened his hold.

This was not going well.

"You wouldn't do that," Arthur said. Merlin sighed and tilted his head a bit, an air of exasperated disappointment settling over him.

"I won't?" he asked and lifted his hand, wiggling his fingers tauntingly. Arthur didn't even have time to register what was happening. The air went colder. The castle darker. There were whispers... Arthur wasn't sure who or what or... even what they were saying, but they were there. Soft and taunting as the they zipped by his ear, getting closer and farther within seconds. Elyan dropped his sword, clutching his hands over his ears with a cry of pain. Merlin scoffed.

"Merlin," Gwaine said, though his voice was tight with a high note of panic underneath. "This is just the snake in your brain, okay? You gave Arthur the stone, right? You gave it to him. Do you remember that?" he asked. The stone grew hotter in Arthur's grip and for a moment, Merlin's form faltered and the castle reverted back to its normal state. "You gave it to him because _you don't want to hurt anyone,"_ Gwaine pressed as Leon helped trembling Elyan up behind him. Merlin's eyes flicked him over uncertainly. It was the couple of seconds of reprieve they needed. A moment later Percival appeared, hitting the back of Merlin’s head hard. He crumbled. Gwaine winced in sympathy as Percival leaned down to put a hand on Merlin's head.

"I sent out the patrols," he said casually and prodded Merlin's neck, "Maybe we can get the snake out to buy us some time to-"

Whatever else he was about to say was cut off by a sharp jolt of lightning striking right outside the window. Merlin moved slightly and Percival's eyes widened as the rumbling returned, this time more ominous as it grew louder. More lightning struck outside, making the entire window bathed in white light. Percival stepped away.

"Run," he advised and sprinted towards them, pushing Arthur to the other end of the hallway. "Run, run, _run_ -" he told them as they all raced away. Just in time too - because a second later there was a loud bang, and Arthur felt himself thrown forward into the wall. The stone was still clutched in his hand, his grip loosening slightly before he hit the ground. Groaning, he rolled over as he tried to hurry himself up and dragged dazed Elyan with him. They made it to the throne room, ignoring the masses of people trying to exit the castle altogether with yells of panic. That was probably good. Merlin wouldn't bother them if Arthur led him away.

"Okay, so we're fucked," Gwaine summed up as he and Leon stumbled in after them. "Any ideas? Because they aren't going to find the damned snake in time," he told them. Percival looked around, eyes sizing up the throne room nervously.

"Maybe... I disoriented him enough not to follow?" he asked, voice filled with false hope. "He isn't here yet-"

The windows shattered.

Leon was the quickest, knocking Arthur down as the glass spilled over the room with a resounding crash as the rest of the knights moved to shield their faces from the debris.

“There,” Merlin’s voice said, looming over from where he was now leaning against the pillar. The glass hadn’t touched him, leaving a clean circle around him where the rest of the floor was covered in shards and other pieces of the castle that had fallen away. “Now... I think we have an understanding,” he said and tilted his head. Arthur slowly locked eyes with him before swallowing. This... This wasn’t Merlin. It couldn’t be. Wasn’t. It didn’t sound like him. Didn’t look like him. Didn’t... Didn’t...

“Arthur... _Arthur_ ,” Elyan said as he managed to get up, palms bleeding from the glass, he went to tug him away. “We should leave.”

“You think you can?” Merlin asked and his lips curled into an unpleasant smile. “Go ahead,” he said with an eerie air of fondness creeping into his voice. “Go. Leave. The exit is right there,” he said, jerking his head and eyes glimmering.

Percival glanced over before biting his lip and looking at the rest.

“Don’t,” he said quietly and his eyes fell to the jewel in Arthur’s hand, “Break it.”

_“What?”_

“Don’t you dare!” Gwaine said loudly, raising his sword. “We can fix this, okay? We can - _Merlin_. Merlin, mate. Come on. Look at me,” he said, switching tactics as he turned to where Merlin was patiently waiting. “Hey... It’s okay, yeah? Tell them,” he said stubbornly. Merlin’s eyes slowly moved away from Arthur to the other knights. He licked his lips. “Merlin, tell them!” Gwaine said quickly, a hint of something bordering on desperation tugging at the words.

“I don’t need to tell them anything,” Merlin finally said and dusted his hands, “I think I’ve made my conditions incredibly clear,” he told them and took a step forward. “Should we try this all from the top?” he asked. His voice swept into a condescending taunt, “Or maybe you want to tell me your decision?” he asked and turned back to Arthur. “Tell me, your highness. Which life here do you value the most?"

"Arthur, break it!” Percival said loudly and Arthur fixed him with an outraged look. If it broke, then Arthur was as good as dead. Before he could respond, Merlin groaned.

"Stop taking so _long_ ,” he whined as he casually walked passed them all. The knights all scattered away, but Merlin wasn’t paying them any mind as he stopped in front of the throne, staring down at it. Nobody moved.

"Merlin?” Gwaine finally whispered. Merlin reached out, putting a single index finger on the arm of the throne.

"I lied to you," he said suddenly. Silence followed. "That day with Morgause... When you tried to kill your father… I lied to you,” he said and turned back to look at Arthur. “She told you the truth. Your mother died because your father made a deal with Nimueh for a son,” he said and shook his head. “I’m not sure... why I lied,” he mused and clenched his fist. The throne splintered. “Uther deserved it,” he murmured and another crack made its way down the center of the throne. “I can picture it still. You putting your sword through his throat... Blood spilled everywhere...”

More cracks. Merlin smiled.

"How ironic would that have been? He killed all those magic users for you and... you kill him,” he said and tightened his first. The throne snapped completely, crumbling into a pile of wood. Merlin turned.

“Merlin,” Arthur whispered, but it sounded weak and helpless as the hundreds of other times they had simply repeated his name.

“I wish I could see him now. I could trap him in here. Hunt him down in his own castle,” he mused and bit his lip, “I wonder how he would like being afraid all the time. Running. Scared. Alone. Not knowing who to trust,” he said and rose a hand. His eyes flashed gold and the doors to the throne room slammed closed. “Maybe you and I can play that game instead. If you’re going to give me a difficult time, then we can at least play around,” he mused. Arthur swallowed. “You can hide and I’ll find you. Then maybe I can burn your friends,” he added casually, and from behind him the remainder of the throne went up in flames. “Or,” he said and leaned forward a bit, raising his eyebrows, “You can give me the damned stone, and I’ll make this a lot quicker for both of us.” He whispered.

“Merlin,” Percival tried this time, “You don’t want to hurt anyone. We know that,” he told him, and his eyes flicked to where the stone was getting uncomfortably hot in Arthur’s hand. Arthur yanked it closer. He still wasn’t sure why Percival wanted it broken so badly, but Arthur wasn’t giving away their only advantage. “Please,” Percival added weakly. Merlin sighed.

”I’m done with this,” he said and flicked his wrist. There was a sharp snap and suddenly his knights were thrown back into the wall. Arthur remained the only one standing, taking measured breaths. Think. Think, think, think... “Pick one to die. If you don’t give me a name, I’ll just summon the stone and kill them all. You have five seconds,” he said and held up a hand. Arthur felt panic rise in his throat. “Five...” he began and put down a finger, “Four...” he continued and lowered another finger. From the ground, Percival rolled over, cursing loudly. He stumbled up, lip bleeding, to glower at where Merlin had paused in his counting to raise an eyebrow at him. "Three," he said, eyes still fixed on Percival.

"Arthur, _please_ trust me,” Percival said, glowering back at Merlin. "Break. It."

"Two."

For the - It wasn't like he had a lot of options at the moment. Arthur threw the stone down. There was a loud crack that vibrated against the floor. For good measure, Arthur stomped on it, sending shards everywhere.

The reaction was pretty immediate. The colors disappeared into wisps in the air as Merlin crumbled into a heap on the ground. Percival dove for him, drawing a knife from his hip as Gwaine gave a hiss of pain when he sat up. Seeing Elyan and Leon also moving, Arthur hurriedly went to Percival's side. The knight wasted no time pointing the knife at the back of Merlin’s neck. Arthur rose a hand to stop him.

"What are you doing?" he asked and Percival gently pushed his hand back down.

"Getting the snake out of his neck, we don't have a lot of time," he said calmly and dug the knife down. Arthur grimaced as the blood began to trickle down Merlin's back as he groaned. "Um, full disclosure," Percival added on, this time a bit more nervously. "If the rest of my plan doesn't work... He's definitely going to kill you," he added, and Arthur could only splutter indignantly when Percival yanked a blood and slime covered snake-head out. It was still alive and writhing much to Arthur's horror. Percival grimaced and stabbed it.

"Gross," Gwaine's voice said tiredly. Percival flipped Merlin back over and shook him. "I can get water or - _damn_ , Percival!" Gwaine said loudly when the other knight hit Merlin. Hard. "He's... He's not that big-"

"Did you just miss everything he just did?" Leon asked, outraged. They were interrupted by Merlin groaning. Percival let out a huff of relief.

"Merlin? Hey. Hi. We don't have a lot of time," he said and shook him some more. Merlin's eyes fluttered open. "We need your magic," he said and Merlin blinked a few times as he looked around. "Hey," Percival snapped his fingers. "We don't have time to explain. In a couple of minutes you're going to have a very strong urge to kill Arthur," he said.

"What? You-?" Merlin began and gave a sharp gasp of pain, "That's... Where's the stone? I can't kill him if-" he began until his eyes fell onto the broken shards. "No. No, no - what did you do?" he asked, voice rising in horror. Percival squeezed his arm.

"It's okay."

"What _did you do?"_ Merlin asked, voice high-pitched.

"It was the only thing I could think of that would knock you out long enough to get the snake out," Percival told him, voice somehow calm. Arthur wouldn't have thought Percival to be a problem-solver among his group of knights. In fact, this seemed to be the most he had ever heard him speak. "Your magic," he prompted and Merlin gave a terrified shake of his head in confusion. "Can you put that in a stone instead?" he asked.

Merlin froze.

"I... I don't..." he began and clenched his jaw. "I can't," he managed and shook his head. "Just kill me now. Okay? You can just kill me-"

"You'll get it back," Percival promised, voice lowering. Arthur turned to stare at him. _What?_ "We can break it and give it back, but right now we need to make sure you can be handled if the snake comes back," he said and Merlin tried to jerk away. "You'll kill us all if you don't!"

"I'm not even sure I can! It's a _part_ of me! I was born with it!" Merlin said, voice growing slightly hysterical.

"If you can put your soul and feelings into it, then I'm sure you can do so with your magic," he told him. Merlin's fingers curled over his chest protectively. "You can turn any second," Percival reminded him. Merlin's hands were trembling. Did keeping his magic really mean _that_ much to him? It was magic!

"Merlin," Arthur interjected quietly. Merlin's eyes snapped to him, widening momentarily in pure panic before he flinched away. "It's… okay," he said, though the words sounded fake even to his own ears, "We can explain what happened later. You... I'll give it back to you. You have my word," he said, voice lowering a bit. Was he lying? Arthur couldn't really mean that. His father might return like a fomorroh himself if he did. Finally, Merlin nodded.

Percival reached over to grab a piece of rubble to slap into Merlin's hand.

"Would that work?" he prompted. Merlin swallowed before giving the smallest of nods.

"You could also just kill me now," he said, wincing as he sat up. Gwaine made a sharp noise. "I'm serious, I've basically condemned myself to an execution anyway. Just kill me now before the fomorroh comes back," he reasoned, not meeting any of their eyes. There was still a note of desperation there. A note of fear. Arthur somehow doubted it was of them but... More about parting with this God awful magic that had torn down his castle and nearly killed them all. Leon glanced at Arthur, but Percival seemed to be having none of it and only more firmly pressed the rock into Merlin's hand. "...sure." Merlin sighed when nobody responded to him. He gripped the piece of rubble harder and whispered something under his breath.

The rock began fluttering - the inside turning from the gray of the castle to a deep purple that swirled into gold. Merlin's eyes rolled back into his head.

"Whoa," Gwaine frowned and dove forward to keep his head from cracking against the ground. "Merlin? Stay awake," he said and Merlin hummed.

"m'tired," Merlin said with a stifled yawn. Gwaine lightly shook him. "Sleep is good," he said and looked warily down at the rubble. "Do you think they'll get to Morgana in time?" he asked and curled into the ground. Percival smiled weakly. "Did I hurt anyone?" he whispered, and there were a few murmured responses that really didn't give an answer as they all exchanged wary looks.

"You were... uh," Gwaine began and went quiet, "Terrifying," he decided. Merlin frowned.

"Terrifying," he said numbly and looked at the golden stone on the ground.

"You said you were going to burn us," Leon supplied and Merlin went white.

"I - I wouldn't!" he said and suddenly jerked away. "No, I couldn't think to- _ow_. Ow, ow, ow," he hissed, suddenly gripping at his neck. Everyone immediately scrambled away with Leon grabbing the new rock and shoving it in Arthur's arms. "It's burning!" he yelped, fingers crawling on the back of his neck. He let out a sharp whimper, and whatever wariness Arthur previously had been feeling vanished as quickly as it came.

"Let me see," he said, dumping the rock to the side. Leon reached for him, but he shrugged him off to grab Merlin's shoulder and push his head down. The back of his neck was still covered in blood, but Arthur could still make out a black and blue bruise-like a mark squirming underneath. Gently, he touched it - the skin burning at his touch. He frowned. Hopefully, that meant they had found Morgana's hideout already... But that also meant that snake had regrown, and Merlin might already be turning into whatever that Hell that had been. "Breathe," he reminded him and took the knife Percival left on the ground to poke at it. Merlin yelped. "Sorry," he murmured and bit his lip. "How are you feeling? Want to kill anything?" he asked. Merlin hesitantly shook his head. "I'm going to take it out again, alright? If it doesn't grow back again, then that means they burned it," he said and waited for Merlin to nod.

Silence followed as Arthur slit the skin back open.

"So," he said from his place among the rubble on the floor next to Merlin, "Sorcery, huh?"

"...that's all you have to say?" he asked and winced when a low hissing sound greeted them. Arthur jabbed the thing in the head and watched with an air of satisfaction as it disintegrated into ash. He looked back at Percival who gave an approving nod.

"You're going to need stitches," Arthur added on and yanked his scarf off to press against the wound. "And you broke my throne," he added as an afterthought. Merlin looked up to where the wood was still burning and bit his lip. He looked so... _pathetic_. It was hard to believe a few moments ago Arthur had been scrambling to get away from him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and closed his eyes. "I..." he trailed off and pushed Arthur's hand away from him... Which was stupid because the wound started bleeding again. Sighing, he grabbed him to put the cloth back. "I'm usually in control of my magic," he said, voice going ridiculously small.

"You were... technically in control," Arthur told him, and Merlin looked around at where the castle was falling apart with cracks, "You just didn't do great things with it," he said and furrowed his brows, "What do you usually use all of that for?" he asked, trying to keep his tone light and casual. Not betrayed or hurt or angry... Which he was sure he would be feeling if his chest wasn't so goddamn hollow. Merlin sighed.

"To keep you alive," he said and risked a glance back at Arthur. "You... almost-die a lot," he shrugged helplessly.

Huh.

"Do I?" he asked and pressed harder against his wound, "I'm assuming people other than you try to kill me then?"

"I didn't-" Merlin began immediately and then deflated. "Can't you just kill me now?" He asked - _again_ \- with an air of resignation. "Or - _okay_ ," he hissed when Arthur lifted the cloth to press around and see if another snake had grown. "Not neces – _ow_ ," he gritted out. Arthur rolled his eyes and poked again... This time for fun. Merlin hissed and shoved him away. "Sorry, sorry. Pain. In pain," he managed and Arthur retracted his hand.

"I think...We're good. We'll, um, probably need to keep that on hand for a bit though. Just to be safe," he said, nodding to Merlin's magic casually laying on the ground. "Maybe you can take some time to explain to me why you're called Emrys, and what exactly you've been doing in my kingdom the past few years," he added blandly. Merlin made a face.

"I just told you."

"You couldn't be using your magic only to save me," he said and Merlin stared. Arthur stared back. "You're... Are you serious?" he asked. Merlin considered.

"Sometimes I use it to help with my chores," he admitted, hanging his head as if that was somehow a betrayal. Which... Well, technically, yes. Yes, it was, but given recent events the whole thing felt relatively small in comparison. "But other than that..." he trailed off. Arthur narrowed his eyes. He was lying. He had to be. His mind jumped to Merlin's earlier comments about his mother. Slowly, he turned to stare at the rock on the floor. Right. One piece of evidence he ultimately could not deny was that part of Merlin must really be dedicated to keeping him safe... Otherwise, the stupid piece of his soul wouldn't have worked.

What the Hell was he supposed to do with all of this?

"Emrys!"

Oh, right. Arthur turned to see the druid from before standing in the doorway - covered in scratches and bruises as he dashed towards them, tripping over stray rubble as Merlin's face broke into a smile.

"Hi," he greeted weakly, "Thank you. You did a great job," he said and the druid beamed, clearly pleased with the praise.

"We burned the whole place down just be sure!" he said, hopping over some rubble, "And you didn't even hurt - _oh my gods!"_ he shrieked when he saw Merlin's magic. "Emrys. Emrys, that's... Emrys," he said and pointed. Merlin grimaced.

"Yeah, um, my magic is there right now."

"You... My lord," the druid said and took a long breath, "Please... Put that back," he whispered. Percival frowned.

"We can break it when we're sure the fomorroh isn't-"

"DO NOT BREAK IT!" the druid practically screeched, making everyone jump. "Dear... For the love of the triple moon goddess... Do not...Break that," he whispered, holding up his hands, "That contains the most intense, raw, _powerful_ magic in the world. If you break it, we all die," he said. Elyan leaned away. "Emrys, please just... just gently pick it up and... Put it back," he said. Merlin blinked. "Now! We burned the whole thing down! It's fine! Put it back!"

"Oh, uh. Sure," he said and glanced at Arthur. "You... You did say I can have it back, right?" he asked a little uncertainly. Arthur stared. This was apparently a... great deal of magic. Powerful magic. Was he just going to hand that over? Of course, it sounds like the other option might be exploding the world, but... Could he trust Merlin not to explode the world? "Please?" Merlin prompted and Arthur frowned. He really was waiting for him to say okay? Knowing Arthur could just... take it away?

He would never understand this man.

"I gave you my word," he said, stomach sinking. Merlin gave a small smile before leaning over and picking up the stone. Arthur stared. He wasn't sure what to do about this. Merlin was... definitely not something that could be handled. What if something like this happened again? They wouldn't be able to control him. They couldn't-

Merlin's eyes flickered gold, and he breathed in deeply before letting go of the piece of rubble. Immediately, his shoulders relaxed and he fell back on the ground.

"That feels much better," he beamed and when he met Arthur's eyes, winced. "I... I just meant..." he trailed off and sighed, sitting up. "Are you okay?" he asked. Arthur stared. No he fucking wasn't. "Do… you want me to leave-?"

"No," Arthur cut him off loudly. "No," he repeated, quieter this time. "You might go off and get another stupid magic creature in your head and kill us all if you're not with me all the time, apparently," he sniffed. Merlin instantly deflated.

"Oh," he said and bit his lip, "Right. Yeah. Good idea," he muttered and shifted away.

Oh... _That_ wasn't fair. How come Merlin almost kills them all and Arthur still somehow feels guilty?

"And I also did not enjoy George as my servant. He does everything perfectly. It's unsettling," he said. Merlin blinked.

"I... get to keep my job?" he asked, bewildered. Arthur shrugged. This was uncharted territory for him. What did one do with an all-powerful sorcerer with an alter ego named Emrys, who had spent the past eight or so years folding Arthur's socks after being possessed to attempt to kill him? "Thank… you..." Merlin said slowly and looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry I hesitated."

"In killing me?" Arthur asked, outraged. Merlin scoffed, a smile hinting at his lips.

"At giving up my magic when Percival asked," he said and glanced back up. "I... I've never been without it. Never thought I could even lose it. It's always been a part of me, and it is pretty much the only thing I haven't given up for you," he said, talking more to the floor as he absently twisted the ends of his shirt. "Still, it isn't more important than your life. I shouldn't have hesitated," he said quietly.

Arthur internally sighed. What a girl... But he could work with this. If anyone were to be a secret sorcerer... Merlin wasn't the worst choice. He was still wary, of course - and required a much better explanation about what the Hell had been happening for the past few years, but... He could work with this. Probably. Hopefully. He wasn't entirely sure he had much of a choice if he was honest.

"Well," he finally said and ran a hand over his face, "Use it to fix my castle and we'll call it even?"

"Right," Merlin frowned and looked around. "What… exactly happened?" he said. Gwaine scowled and pointed at him.

"I'll tell you what happened. You were a _bitch_ is what happened-"


End file.
